Starfire
by AnyyThingg
Summary: Starfire is a girl, a woman, a warrior. Her strength magnificent, her feelings strong. Join the girl who feels too much in au's about her different lives. Multi pairing one-shots all centered around our beloved alien princess. Requests accepted.
1. a name

Starfire heaved a deep sigh, eyes staring aimlessly towards the sky, a perfect view offered to her by the Titan Tower. She tucked her legs close to her chest before wrapping her arms around the long appendages, she titled her head as she laid her cheek against her knee. It had been another rough fight today, another enemy wanting to destroy her and her friends and the city they lived in, another day Robin refused the feelings she harbored for him and he harbored for her. Why must earth boys be so confusing?

Another sigh danced past her lips just as a gush of air swept by her, the fresh scent of autumn air assaulted her senses. "I know you are there," she breathed out a mumbled. Tilting her face down she used her bent knee's to block the tears streaking down her face.

"You're getting better at sensing my presence, princess."

"Maybe it is because you are always around, yes?"

"You make me seem like a stalker."

"Are you not?" Starfire asked with a humorless laugh.

Red X laughed and she didn't need to look at the masked being to know he shrugged. "How can I leave such a beautiful girl like you alone for too long?" It had been months since she had become so acquainted with Red X, keeping the criminal her dirty little secret. She would never tell her team that he had been at nearly every fight they had for the last two months, working to help them on the sidelines. Red X had made it abundantly clear that he cared not for the safety of the friends she loved, that he would only come to make sure _she_ was safe. That if helping in keeping her friends alive would keep her _heart_ intact then he'd be there to safe them as well.

Starfire couldn't help the direction her mind took her too, showing the scene of his promise in the forefront of her mind.

 _It had been a horrid fight, one Starfire had been left to deal with on her own. She hadn't been sure on the details as to why her team had been absent, but they had been and she had been hurt terribly bad. Her Tamaranean skin pierced and torn apart, blood spilling from wounds she hadn't experienced since coming to earth. Of course her wounds had been giving by extraterrestrial life forms, some from her home plant even._

 _She forced herself to stand, earth had made her grow weak. Her legs wobbled as she stood, beaten body forced to a fighting stance as she fought for the powers she took for granted to save her life one last time. Her purple clothes were ripped, stained with the dark red of her blood, she doubted she could even_ float _in this state. She screamed a war cry that would never be anything but Tamaranean and threw herself into the chaos of battle. She would take out as many as she could before she lost her life, because she knew this would be her last battle. When her team finally came, because she knew they would, she would leave them with far less enemies she had._

 _Starfire lost count of how many lives she had taken, how many hits she had acquired, how much time had passed, before she was falling to the ground. A rock being smash to pieces. Starfire remembered the fire burning through her veins in a signal for her to know her powers had reached their limit. She would remember what it felt like to be vulnerable and_ human _as she laid on the ground awaiting a death she begged to swift._

 _He had come in unexpected, black came billowing behind him in all his righteous fury. Starfire watched through dim green eyes as Red X showed why he would always be the Titans enemy. He had taken out the aliens, one after another, showing no mercy. He sliced them down without acquiring a single scratch to himself._

Starfire remembered when he had walked to her, dropping to his knee's and cradling her in his arms, scared to move her. He had thanked her for all the effort she had put into the battle, said that he wouldn't have been able to do what he did without her help. Starfire knew it for the comforting lie it was. If she had been able to talk at the time she would have told him that she wasn't stupid enough to believe such a lie.

She remembered every time Red X had appeared in the Titan Tower, keeping himself hidden from her teammates. It had been her request that should they continue their friendship they would have to keep it a secret. Red X had apologized to her over and over as he carried her back to the Tower, telling her that he had no other choice and even though he was breaking their deal he wouldn't let her break their friendship. She had silently agreed with him.

In hindsight Starfire should have seen the events that had unfolded.

Her team had seen her beaten and broken and in the arms of an enemy. They had attacked the man that had so easily became her best friend, of course they hadn't won. She saw how much Red X was restraining himself, thinking her team as much of enemies as the aliens he had just killed. When she was healed in the Titan Tower Infirmary, Red X had stuck in proclaimed that it had taken everything in him not to kill the Teen Titans who had allowed this to happen.

 _"How dare they sit in their Tower, not even aware that you were fighting to the death for their city!"_

"Why do you keep coming around?" Starfire asked suddenly, bring herself back to the present. Back to the man sitting next to her, kicking his legs back and forth as they dangled over the large building.

A hearty laughed echoed through his mask as he turned to her. "For a princess you aren't very bright." She pouted at his answer, the tears now completely dried up.

Sighing Starfire felt herself lean as she placed her head on his shoulder, uncurling herself from a position she knew wouldn't protect her from anything. She tucked herself into his side, Robin cast out of her mind. "I want to see your face," she had been saying it more and more as of the late.

"Star-" she knew he was about to turn down her request- "Tell me your real name." The shock only took moments to wear off, and then she was opening her mouth to tell him. Was that all he wanted in return? Her name? Such a small demand could easily be met. Before she could get it out, however, Red X was talking again. "In the world of super heroes and villains a name is everything. Even if it isn't anything. If you tell me and I show you my face, we belong to each other. Okay?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you'll have to love me instead of Boy Wonder."

Starfire could tell my his relaxed posture that he expected her to keep her name a secret, but she doubted he knew he was offering her a way out of heart break and to a new begging. Starfire smiled and leaned closer to him, lips brushing against the tight material she knew was covering her ear, for once she would be the one surprising him. She felt the shiver that ran over his body, "Koriand'r."


	2. the alien he loved

Kori's tan skin was on satisfactory display as she practiced with her boyfriend of three years; taking hits, dodging hits, and returning her own hits. Damien sighed dreamily, he liked what she had down with her hair today. Kori had always enjoyed her untamable hair down and left alone, Damien also liked her hair like that, but today she had pulled the fiery locks into a pony tail. So much hair strained the scrunchy Damien had gotten her he noted with masculine pride, the elastic threatening to break under the pressure.

Damien noted that their practice wasn't nearly as friendly as normal and instead seemed strained. Had Dick finally done what he was known for and cheated on Kori? He didn't want Kori's heart broken in that way but at the same time it would give him the chance he needed. Right now Damien was stuck in a place much worse then the friend zone: the little brother zone.

"Young Master Damien," Alfred reprimanded, "your lesson is not over."

Damien waved his hand forgetfully at the beloved butler before leaving the table and heading towards the couple sparring. He was determined to understand what was happening between his annoying adopted brother and the his beautiful girlfriend.

Damien stomped snidely towards the couple, "Dick!" Richard turned to the angry little man coming his way and smiled, "I need to talk to you!"

Richard released the girl in his arms as she floated off her feet, "What is it little brother?"

Kori smiled from behind his brother and Damien couldn't help the way his cheeks tinted a bright pink. "You look very pretty today, Kori." Lord was she beautiful! Kori wore a small pair of purple gym shorts and a tight purple sports bra, not an uncommon sight of any woman practicing in Wayne Manner. Damien had gotten use to the sight long, long, long ago. Even before he had been use to the sight, no woman had made Damien's heart beat like Kori's. And it wasn't even when she was dressed so sparingly!

When she wore her custom made evening dresses, courtesy of Richard and Bruce, when she wore her training outfit, or hero outfit, or even when she woke up in the morning. It had only been one time Damien had seen in her nothing but panties and Richard's shirt, that had also been the day Bruce and Richard had had the "the talk" with him. Damien had learned why 'Little Damien' rushed with blood when he looked at Kori, or when his heart jumped at his chest when Kori smiled, he learned why all he wanted to do was to make the sweet and beautiful and smart girl laugh and smile.

The alien girl smiled sweetly and once more settled onto her feet as she moved to stand beside Richard, "You look the most handsome, as well."

He blushed and looked down, "Thank you." Richard raised an eyebrow at the young child. Damien coughed once as he shuffled his feet on the ground before demanding, "I want to know what's going on with the two of you! Why is everything so strained with you two?"

Richard looked towards his girlfriend and sighed, "We should at least tell him, Kor."

"Richard," Kori warned dejectedly.

"Listen, kid, Kori might not be here much longer." Damien looked up at Kori with wide disbelieving eyes. Kori looked at the ground and Damien demand they explain themselves. "Kori is needed back home, Damien. If they call for her help it's her duty to return. She has an obligation to her people."

"What about us?" Damien asked, "She one of our heroes! Does that not count as an obligation as well?"

Kori looked at the emotional boy; Richard knew why Damien had a problem with the alien girl leaving. It was the same problem Richard himself had with her leaving; no one knew when she'd be back or what she'd have to do when she got there. Richard worried more than anyone about how this would effect his kind hearted girlfriend. "Earth heroes are many. If I am needed by my people, my people are where I'll be."

"Your people aren't the only ones who need you, Kori!"

"Don't shout at her, Damien. I don't like that she had to leave either, but we have to understand. At least the best that we can. She's always been different from us and we have to respect that her only duty isn't with our people."

"I love Earth and all her people but I have my own home to protect as well." Kori said sadly.

"But how long will you be gone?" Damien asked sadly.

"I am not the sure," Kori said helplessly.

Kori left the next day, departing on an adventure that wouldn't allow her return until two years later. At the time of her return Damien had proclaimed his love for her and she had replied with her own sisterly love. He knew things had changed but knew that Kori and Richard would find their way back to one another. Damien had watched the sadness in his brothers hollowed eyes everyday the woman had been gone, Richard had stayed loyal to the only woman he had loved.

Damien never got over his love for the alien woman, not in the two years she was gone nor the many years that followed her life with his brother. Damien, however, had learned to be satisfied by just being around the alien he loved.


	3. best friend mischeif

"I'm sorry," she blushed hotly, "I'm not allowed to date."

Dick Grayson had just asked her out on a date! Her, the school nobody! It sucked that she had to refuse something she had wanted for so long. Gods, didn't she have any luck in the universe? It was a well known fact, that only people close to her knew, that Kori Ander had the biggest crush on Richard "Dick" Grayson. She had been in love with him since the beginning of junior high, her love held strong still as they moved into the same college of Gotham.

She had even ignored his dirty playboy ways!

"Oh," he looked down dejected. "Maybe if I talked to your parents they'd make an exception?" Her parents?

"My parents don't care if I date." Why would her parents care? If they had their way she wouldn't even be single anymore. Did most American parents care weather their child dated or not? Kori's parents had nearly married her off at the age of fifteen. Was that something normal American's didn't do?

He ignored her questioned and scratched the back of his head, "Is it some kind of personal goal?"

Kori out right laughed at his second guess; American's had such strange customs. "Nothing like that, Richard." She would like to think that he blushed because of the way he said her name and not because he had been wrong two times in a row, "Two of my friends have forbidden me to date."

"Your friends?" His face thick eyebrows knitted in confusion. Gods, the way the light hit his white skin, his dark hair, blue eyes; he had to be the most beautiful person in the world.

 _Get it together, Kori! No swooning!_

"Yes," she confirmed, "my friends." Her arms tightened around the play books she had intended on reading, "Is that not normal either?"

"I'm not sure," she was thankful for his honest reply. "I've heard of people not wanting their friends to date certain people; but I've never heard of friends completely against dating."

Had Jason and Todd lied to her? They weren't bad friends but they did have a tendency to lead her astray in this new culture. If they had lied, again, she wouldn't be surprised. Just very angry!

"Can you ask me again?" Kori spoke after a minute of awkward silence.

Richard looked at the untamed redhead, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. She bestowed him with her Mrs. Universe smile and nodded her head. Richard smiled as he caught on, "Kori." He said and she hummed her acknowledgment, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to, Richard." His shock passed over his expression before turning into an unabashed smile.


End file.
